


You’re gonna be okay (please read)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Please read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This isn’t a fic, but it’s something I wanna tell to everyone apart of this community.I apologize for any spelling mistakes
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur/Tommy, WilburSoot/TommyInnit - Relationship
Comments: 58
Kudos: 184
Collections: anonymous





	You’re gonna be okay (please read)

Hey, if you didn’t read the summary this isnt a fic. Instead I wanna talk tot he problematic mcyt community. 

I’m sure a lot of you know what you’re doing is wrong, I don’t need to remind you of that, and that’s not what I’m near to do. 

From what I’ve seen, a lot of you have gone through traumatic events in your life, and I’m sorry you’ve gone through that, I know what it’s like to deal with trauma and simply needing an outlet (even if that outlet isn’t the best). I want you to know I’m proud of you for surviving through that. 

I’ve seen some accounts on Twitter (minor run accounts) telling users to sexualize them, begging them too, and it hurts to see that. I’ve been in that situation, I’ve been in a place where I wanted to be sexualized because I adored the praise it gave me, how people commented on my body and such. I got to that point because of past sexual assault, I’m not saying that all of you have gone through hell, some of you have hyperfixations on these people and it’s the only thing you can write about or maybe it’s a guilty pleasure. I know for me it’s an outlet for trauma and a guilty pleasure of mine. 

But to those who have gone through hell, I’m sorry, I’m sorry horrible things happened to you. I’m aware I’m just an anon writer  
whos word probably doesn’t mean much, but I’m proud of you for coming this far, for still being here with us. 

I understand that writing problematic stuff may be a coping mechanism, so please try your best to keep it away from everyone else not apparat of the community. Private your work, making it hard to find for outsiders, because while this maybe your copping mechanism or outlet, it may trigger someone else. 

Feel free to use the comments to vent or voice your opinion, I can’t promise I’ll be the one to respond due to the fact I don’t do well with others issues, but I’ll try my best. (I have comment moderation on so I can delete death threats) 

Just remember, nothing you do is worth killing yourself over, or harming yourself over. At the end of the day you are still human. Humans do weird stuff they may regret, but your life is worth more then your regrets.


End file.
